ran away princess
by Eirien Fu
Summary: Seorang putri mahkota dalam pelariannya, bertemu dengan seorang pria yang menyimpan dendam pada keluarganya. Modern Monarki AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Bocah tengik._

Karin bergumam menahan emosi yang telah meluap-luap. Seharusnya dia tidak mengizinkan gadis itu untuk pergi ke toilet umum. Karin harus menemaninya dan mengekor ke setiap sudut gadis itu akan pergi. Itulah tanggungjawabnya. Jika tidak kepalanya pasti akan dipenggal. Biasanya Karin akan menemani putri mahkota sampai ke pintu toilet. Namun tidak kali ini. Hari yang mana tingkat hormon Karin lebih tinggi dari hari-hari lainnya dalam satu bulan. Dia akan gila bila terus saja mendengar rengekan putri mahkota yang minta turun karena ingin buang air kecil dan ingin pergi sendiri. Karin tidak curiga sama sekali. Benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa dia akan kabur. Setelah hampir dua puluh menit di toilet umum, Karin mendatanginya. Dan benar saja, putri mahkota tidak terlihat dimanapun. Tidak di setiap bilik toilet bahkan tidak di toilet. Saat itulah Karin sadar bodohannya. Tentu saja Sakura akan terus mencoba kabur.

"Cepat cari Putri Sakura di seluruh penjuru distrik ini! Jangan lapor ke Satuan Pengaman Kerajaan! Satu jam dan kita harus menemukannya!" teriak Karin sembari menekan tombol radio komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya dan berkata pelan, "Shikamaru, lacak GPS Putri Sakura."

Pengawal lainnya yang berjumlah lima orang berpencar ke beberapa arah mata angin. Dengan cepat mereka berlari menelisir setiap sudut jalan di distrik tersebut.

Karin memijat pelipis kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sakura akan menjadi akhir dari hidupnya. Sudah dua tahun Karin bertugas sebagai ketua tim pengaman Sakura, dan selama dua tahun itu pula dia selalu mendapatkan kejutan tidak terduga setiap harinya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak bungsu dari pemimpin negara tersebut. Jika saja Karin tidak lekas menemukannya, dia pasti akan dihukum. Bukan hanya Karin yang akan dihukum, tetapi Sakura juga. Karin yakin hukuman yang akan diterima Sakura melebihi dirinya. Karin mungkin hanya akan dipukul dan hukuman fisik lainnya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan luka memar dan darah. Itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya. Sedangkan untuk Sakura? Hukuman psikis. Salahkan Sasori, kakak Sakura yang kondisi kejiwaannya tidak stabil dan perlu dipertanyakan.

Hingga nyaris pernah membuat Sakura bunuh diri. Karin tidak menginginkannya. Itu tidak adil bagi Sakura.

* * *

 _disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san_.

.

.

.

.

 **ran away princess**

 _Because baby, you'll ask for more._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sasuke sedang bekerja menjaga kasir sebuah toko buku kecil di sudut kota. Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya, langit biru cerah khas musim panas yang tidak menjanjikan hujan. Peluh menetes dari dahinya.

Sial. Panas sekali hari ini.

Pria itu melirik kipas angin yang enggan bergerak di sudut ruangan. Suaranya seperti bebek sekarat yang tinggal menunggu ajal. Bergerak sangat lambat. Sasuke berani bertaruh pemilik toko buku ini tidak akan memperbaikinya walau kipas itu meledak sekalipun.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke melirik jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Dia baru saja pulang kuliah setelah mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk. Tipikal mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang ingin segera lulus.

Suara lonceng tanda pengunjung memecah lamunannya.

"Selamat datang," ucapnya malas. Menyapa pengunjung yang datang merupakan protokol yang harus dilakukan. Toh, untuk apa keras-keras menyapa pengunjung bila tidak ada jawaban yang diperoleh.

Saat melihat seorang gadis berseragam sekolah menengah atas, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia terheran-heran dengan penampilan gadis itu. Memakai jaket dan penutup kepala di musim panas. Lalu kacamata hitam dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Tentu pantas Sasuke curiga.

Selama beberapa menit gadis itu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi toko dan sesekali menengok ke luar. Benar-benar mencurigakan.

Berjalan ke utara, berpura-pura memilah buku. Berdiri dan menengok ke luar jendela. Berjalan ke selatan, melakukan hal yang sama. Terus berulang hingga membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Keadaan toko sedang sepi, hanya gadis aneh itu yang berada di sana.

Sepertinya gadis aneh tersebut menyadari tatapan Sasuke dan menoleh. Gadis itu kaget dan segera mengambil majalah di depannya. Menutupi wajahnya. _Ayolah_ , apa yang harus ditutupi jika wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat seperti perampok profesional.

"Hei, kau," panggil Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya terdiam bingung, lalu jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Bertanya apakah pria itu berbicara kepada dirinya.

"Iya, siapa lagi memang yang ada di sini?" Sasuke semakin sebal dengan gadis pendek tersebut. Kemudian gadis itu menghampirinya ke meja kasir.

Merasa tidak enak, Sakura—gadis itu meletakkan majalah yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya tadi di meja kasir dan segera mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Aku beli ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Gadis ini gila, pikir Sasuke.

"Kartu identitas?"

Sakura tersentak kaget. "Untuk apa? Aku hanya ingin membeli buku untuk belajar, mengapa harus mengeluarkan kartu identitas?"

Seratus persen Sasuke yakin bahwa gadis ini gila. Menyeringai kecil, Sasuke mengambil majalah tersebut dan membantingnya kembali di atas meja kasir dengan memperlihatkan sampul depannya. Menampilkan wanita telanjang dada dan bagian intimnya ditutupi oleh buah pisang. Itu adalah majalah dewasa. "Belajar, eh?"

Sakura kaget setengah mati. Dia tidak sadar bahwa buku yang diambilnya adalah majalah dewasa. Dia membuka mulutnya, namun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa seperti ikan yang kehabisan udara.

"Dengar, kami tidak menjual ini untuk anak di bawah umur. Walau alasannya adalah untuk _belajar_ , mengerti?"

Wajah Sakura panas memerah hebat. Dia sangat malu hingga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Lalu Sakura dengan cepat berjalan ke rak buku paling dekat, mengambil asal sebuah buku berwarna _orange_ dan meletakkannya di meja kasir. "Maksudku aku ingin membeli ini!" ucapnya kehabisan akal. Sakura terengah-engah. Dia heran mengapa pria di balik meja kasir itu diam saja. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan lagi? Sakura menunduk melihat buku yang baru saja diletakkannya.

Sial. Karma sedang membalasnya karena meninggalkan Karin dan pengawal lainnya.

Buku cukup tebal itu adalah _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Sasuke sudah merasa cukup dengan omong kosong bocah ini. Sigap dia berjalan memutari meja kasir, ditariknya lengan gadis itu yang terkejut dan meronta untuk dilepaskan. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus berjalan hingga pintu dan mendorong gadis itu keluar dari tokonya. "Jangan pernah kembali," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi—," sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu toko itu tertutup dengan keras tepat di depan wajahnya. Dia hanya bisa membulatkan bola matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Tidak percaya dengan perlakuan tidak ramah dari penjaga toko tersebut.

Astaga. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya jika sampai orang-orang tahu pewaris tahta kerajaan membeli buku porno untuk belajar. Pasti orang-orang akan mengira Sakura adalah gadis mesum yang ingin belajar bercinta.

Dia malu sekali. Rasanya ingin ditelan bumi dan menghilang selamanya.

Sembari menekuk wajahnya, Sakura berjalan menjauhi pintu toko dan duduk di bangku kecil di seberang. Tanpa melepas atribut penyamarannya. Merasa lelah dengan pelariannya selama satu jam terakhir dan perlahan tertidur, menghampiri alam mimpi. Tapi tunggu, dia harus segera melepas semua atribut yang menempel di badannya. Sakura bangun dan berlari menuju trotoar sembari memikirkan cara apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Dia akan kembali nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Karin. Wanita itu tetap tegar berdiri namun tidak berani lancang melihat kepala pria yang menamparnya.

"Apa susahnya mengurus bocah, hah?" bentak Sasori kehilangan kendali akan emosinya.

Karin terdiam. Menjawab Sasori sama saja dengan menyiram api dengan bensin. Atau bunuh diri. Pangeran berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menatap ke arah enam pengawal pribadi adiknya dengan tajam.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia, tiba-tiba saja Putri Sakura menghilang," salah seorang pengawal baru menjawab Sasori. Dia cari mati.

Sasori menendang pria tersebut hingga jatuh tersungkur. "Tiba-tiba menghilang? Gunakan otak kalian!"

Selama beberapa menit ruangan itu hening. Hingga Sasori memandang kelima pria pengawal bersetelan serba hitam, memandang mereka dengan tajam, "Jika dia belum ditemukan malam ini, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaan kalian. Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

Kelima pria tersebut bergegas keluar ruangan. Menyisakan Karin dan Sasori yang hanya terdiam. Sasori berjalan menuju sebuah lemari berisi minuman anggur. Menuangkan pada gelas dan meminumnya. Berusaha menenangkan diri. Karin tetap berdiri di sana tanpa bergerak maupun bersuara.

"Jika kau terbukti membantu pelariannya lagi, jangan harap kau dan kakakmu selamat," kata Sasori dingin. Pria berambut merah itu kemudian berbalik arah, memandang ke luar jendela. Hal tersebut menandakan pembicaraan mereka berakhir. Menunduk hormat, Karin mengundurkan diri dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah sampai di sisi luar pintu, Karin bernapas lega. Pangeran itu memang gila. Namun tidak segila adiknya. Tidak habis pikir mengapa Sakura selalu saja berusaha untuk kabur. Bisakah gadis itu diam dan menurut sekali saja? Ada kalanya Karin membenci kelakuan Sakura tersebut. Karena acara pelarian kecilnya, banyak orang kehilangan pekerjaan. Menjadi pengawal kerajaan merupakan impian banyak orang. Mengabdikan diri untuk kerajaan sama saja mengabdi kepada negara. Gaji besar dan kekuasaan merupakan bonus.

Karin berjalan sepanjang koridor istana sayap kanan. Tempat sebagian besar kegiatan politik dan militer dilaksanakan. Kepalanya benar-benar pening. Dia harus minum hingga mabuk agar bisa tidur.

"Oi, Karin!" suara renyah memecah lamunan Karin. Wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu mendongak dan mendapati saudara kembarnya—Naruto menyapanya dari kejauhan. Segera dihampirinya pria bermata biru langit tersebut. Naruto juga merupakan salah satu pengawal kerajaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar putri kecil kita melarikan diri lagi setelah pulang sekolah," goda Naruto sembari terkekeh.

Karin mendengus, "Itu tidak lucu, Naruto. Sudah empat jam kami berusaha mencarinya tapi nihil."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kemampuannya berkamuflase meningkat."

Karin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri basa-basi ini. Jika Sasori mendengarnya, kepalanya akan dipenggal dan dia tidak ingin itu. Besok ada latihan simulasi besar yang ditunggunya selama enam bulan. Simulasi untuk terlepas dari bocah tengik yang selalu saja merepotkannya jika Karin mendapatkan nilai bagus nanti. Ya, simulasi pengamanan raja.

"Kau sudah bersiap untuk besok pagi?" tanya Karin. Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berceloteh bagaimana dia mempersiapkan diri dan belajar beberapa trik keamaan baru yang didapatnya dari teman baiknya yang masih kuliah.

"Sasuke sepertinya lebih cocok jadi pengawal istana dibandingkan denganmu," sindir Karin.

"Apanya, dia sangat membenci keluarga kerajaan. Kau masih ingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Karin mengangguk.

Tentu saja dia ingat, siapa yang tidak ingat tentang skandal yang menjerat keluarga kerajaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya skandal yang menjerat Sasori—yang dulu adalah putra mahkota— hingga membuat dicopotnya status Sasori sebagai pewaris tahta. Saat itu Sasori masih berusia lima belas tahun. Usia yang masih sangat belia untuk membunuh orang. Mungkin dengan dicopotnya gelar Sasori sebagai pewaris tahta akan membuat rakyat puas. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke. Teman baik Naruto dan Karin itu masih menyimpan dendam yang mendalam pada keluarga kerajaan yang dengan mudahnya meminta maaf atas kasus tersebut. Tidak menghukum atau memenjarakan Sasori sebagaimana hukum seharusnya. Pangeran muda itu hanya dicopot dari statusnya dan bebas, melanjutkan kesenangan hidupnya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana tindakan Sasori tersebut membuat luka pada sebuah keluarga kecil—keluarga Sasuke. Kakak Sasuke tewas dibunuh oleh Sasori. Sedangkan ayahnya secara misterius mengalami serangan jantung saat berusaha membuktikan kesalahan pangeran muda yang diagungkan seluruh penjuru negeri.

Hukum memang tajam ke bawah dan tumpul ke atas. Miris.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Ayo duel," ajak Karin.

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar dan meninju bahu adik kembarnya itu. Mereka bersama melangkah menuju gedung satuan pengaman biasanya melakukan latihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sudut kota tidak jauh dari istana, Sasori membanting ponsel pintar milik adiknya yang ditemukan di sebuah semak-semak dekat tempat terakhir kali dia terlihat. Bahkan, GPS yang diletakkan di pakaian adiknya mengarah ke petunjuk palsu. Jaket dan tas adiknya sama-sama dipasangi alat pelacak. Keduanya ditemukan di dua tempat yang berbeda.

Jaket ditemukan dipakai oleh seorang wanita paruh baya. Menurut pengakuan wanita tersebut, ada seorang gadis malang yang ingin menjual jaketnya karena dia sudah tidak punya uang untuk membayar bus pulang dan makan. Merasa iba dengan gadis tersebut, wanita paruh baya itu dengan senang hati membeli jaketnya seharga lima puluh ribu ryo.

Tanpa mengetahui gadis itu adalah putri mahkota dan jaket itu seharga dua juta ryo.

Kemudian tasnya ditemukan di toko penjual barang bekas. Pemilik toko mengatakan bahwa tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis manis datang dengan berlinang air mata. Dia memohon untuk menjual tas beserta buku-bukunya dengan harga yang murah. Gadis itu menceritakan 'pengalaman pahit' hidupnya yang setiap hari ditinggal orangtuanya untuk bekerja. Lalu dia juga mempunyai seorang kakak yang hanya tahu bersenang-senang dan minum-minum tanpa memikirkan keadaan keluarganya.

 _Well_ , tidak semua cerita yang dikarang Sakura bohong. Kedua orangtuanya memang sibuk pergi menjalankan tugas negara, yang bisa dikatakan bekerja. Dan kakaknya juga hanya suka minum anggur karena itu ada panggilan jiwanya. Sasori mempunyai sebuah perkebunan anggur, _barley_ , dan gandum. Tentu saja itu adalah bahan baku membuat minuman beralhokol. Pangeran muda itu mengerti bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang dan menghasilkan uang secara bersamaan.

Pemilik toko tersebut merasa tersentuh dan dengan senang hati membeli tas sekolah gadis itu beserta buku-bukunya tanpa menyadari di tas tersebut terdapat lencana _Konoha Royal Highschool_.

Penipu cilik.

Sasori akan membuat perhitungan dengan Sakura.

Jangan salah, Sasori sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya tersebut. Bahkan dia tidak menyimpan dendam ketika adiknya naik menjadi pewaris tahta. Ada sebuah alasan mengapa Sasori menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Apapun akan Sasori lakukan untuk kebahagiaan adiknya. Hanya saja Sakura belum mengerti itu karena usianya masih sangat muda, masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Oleh karena itu, Sasori turun tangan untuk mengatur kehidupan adiknya agar tidak berantakan. Semua aspek kesehariannya diperhatikan. Bagi Sakura, kakaknya itu mengengkangnya.

"Rahasiakan ini dari media," ucap Sasori tidak spesifik kepada siapa, namun orang-orang di sekitarnya mengangguk. Lalu Sasori berjalan menuju mobil kerajaan. Kembali ke istana untuk mengakhiri hari yang melelahkan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Sasuke menutup tokonya. Merapatkan jaketnya dia mulai melangkah pulang menuju rumahnya. Ah, dia tidak sabar menyantap makan malam masakan ibunya. Dia sudah sangat lapar. Langkah Sasuke belum sampai hitungan kesepuluh ketika kakinya berhenti. Di sudut bangunan itu, pada sebuah bangku kayu usang, terdapat seorang manusia yang Sasuke yakin sedang tertidur. Dari perawakannya orang itu adalah perempuan. Apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam seperti ini?

Sasuke mendekat dan berusaha membangunkannya, "Nona, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, hijau emerald bertemu dengan oniks. Kacamata hitam dan maskernya sudah dilepas karena Sakura merasa sesak. Dia mendesah kecil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Di mana aku?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ternyata orang ini adalah gadis yang berusaha untuk membeli _buku pelajaran_ tadi sore.

"Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah gelap."

Sasuke mengamati gadis yang ternyata sudah berganti jaket dan tidak dijumpainya tas yang tadi sore dibawanya. Sasuke hendak bertanya mengenai perihal tersebut, namun suara perut lapar dari gadis itu menghentikannya.

"Kau punya makanan?" tanya Sakura polos.

Tidak tega dengan kondisi anak sekolahan ini. Sasuke akan membantunya. Dia pernah mengalami hal yang sama dulu. Berkatung-katung di jalanan, tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal dan makanan. Dia akan menanyakan asal usul gadis itu nanti. Entah mengapa ada perasaan bahwa tindakan yang hendak dilakukannya ini akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup. Bagi Sasuke, gadis ini adalah gadis aneh dan gila. Atau mungkin saja gelandangan karena tidur di sembarang tempat.

Dari semua dugaan-dugaan tersebut, tidak sekalipun terbesit dipikiran Sasuke bahwa gadis tersebut adalah putri kerajaan negerinya.

"Ikut aku," ucapnya sembari berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah kedai ramen di seberang jalan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bangkit dengan semangat. Mengikuti Sasuke tepat di belakangnya.

Setelah sampai di kedai ramen bernama Ichiraku, kedua mengambil bangku di ujung, jauh dari lalu lalang orang keluar masuk. Sasuke memesan satu porsi ramen untuk gadis aneh tersebut.

Senyum konyol gadis itu semakin lebar, tanpa bertanya atau setidaknya berterimakasih, dia mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi dua dan mulai menyantap ramen. Mungkin dia sangat kelaparan.

Dan benar saja, hijau emerald semakin berbinar. Seolah ramen itu adalah makanan terlezat di dunia.

Apa gadis ini benar-benar kelaparan?

"Belum pernah makan ramen?" tanya Sasuke.

"Namaku Sakura, dan ya, aku belum pernah memakannya! Ini enak sekali!"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar jawaban Sakura. Apa begitu parahnya hidup gadis ini hingga dia tidak sanggup membeli ramen seharga dua puluh ribu ryo? _Ayolah_ , setiap orang di dunia pernah makan ramen. Makanan ini cukup murah dan mudah didapat. Berusaha menelisik kebohongan dari raut wajah Sakura, Sasuke memandangnya dengan tajam. Dan yang didapatinya adalah ekspresi surgawi yang begitu menikmati ramen. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana. Lihatlah bagaimana bibir mungil tersebut menyedot helai demi helai ramen. Sesekali terdengar bunyi menyeruput kuahnya. Bibir gadis itu memerah karena kuahnya yang sedikit pedas dan penuh dengan rempah-rempah.

Tunggu. Sasuke akan tertular sifat gila gadis yang baru ditemuinya ini jika dia tidak berhenti menatap bibir mungil tersebut.

Ah, melihat Sakura makan dengan lahap membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya Sasuke membantu Sakura di saat gadis itu kelaparan. Kemudian pikirannya kembali berkutat pada kenangan pahit beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat dia tidak mempunyai uang sama sekali, bahkan untuk sekedar naik bus ke sekolah dia tidak punya. Jarak lima kilometer harus ditempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki.

"Namaku Sasuke," tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memberitahukan namanya dan Sasuke sendiri merasa terkejut dengan itu. Segera ditutupinya ekspresi terkejut dengan berkata, "Kau boleh memesan lagi jika masih lapar."

Sakura tersenyum mengangguk senang dan berterimakasih pelan. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka hendak meninggalkan Ichiraku. Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke berpamitan. Merasa urusannya dengan Sakura telah selesai dan gadis itu akan segera pulang ke rumahnya. Dia berjalan menjauh tanpa melihat Sakura yang berdiri mematung kebingungan.

Sasuke memikirkan apa yang harus dimasaknya untuk sarapan besok. Dia harus mampir ke toko serba ada di gang depan. Mungkin satu kotak sereal dan susu. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya yang bangun petang untuk bekerja. Akan semakin repot jika ibunya membuat sarapan untuk Sasuke sebelumnya.

Pria yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di bangku kuliah tersebut hanya tinggal bersama ibunya. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah susun kecil. Untuk sekedar menyewa rumah itu saja Sasuke dan ibunya harus bekerja membanting tulang. Biaya hidup di Konoha tidaklah murah. Dan lagi mencari rumah sewa semakin sulit dengan harga yang semakin menggila. Keluarga kecil itu pernah merasakan menjadi gelandangan yang tidur di sembarang tempat. Setelah kejadian yang merenggut nyawa kakak dan ayah Sasuke, keluarga tersebut terlilit utang sehingga mereka harus menjual rumah dan segala aset berharga yang mereka miliki. Setidaknya dua bulan Sasuke merasakan tidur di sembarang tempat, sebelum ibunya menemukan pekerjaan dan Sasuke dapat kembali sekolah untuk menata hidup mereka kembali.

Alasan-alasan itu pula lah yang membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang untuk menolong Sakura. Walau hanya semangkuk ramen, setidaknya dia tidak akan kelaparan. Lagi, Sasuke pernah merasakan kelaparan. Itu adalah pengalaman pahit. Jadi, jika memang Sasuke membantu orang karena dia mengerti betul bagaimana rasanya menjadi _sampah_.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar di saku jaketnya, melirik sekilas identitas yang tertera di layar, Sasuke mengusap layar ponselnya, "Apa?"

Suara terkekeh Naruto terdengar dari seberang.

" _Kau kenapa? Sembelit?"_

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk omong kosong, bodoh."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, melihat jalanan sekitar yang diterangi lampu-lampu. Tidak sengaja dia melihat sekelebat bayangan bersembunyi di belakang tiang listrik yang tidak terkena sinar lampu. Sial.

" _Sasuke, aku ingin memberitahu kalau rekrutmen pasukan pengaman kerajaan akan dimulai bulan depan. Kau sudah lulus kan?"_

Setelah lulus sekolah, secara misterius Sasuke mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah jurusan pertahanan di _Konoha Royal University_. Selama ini, Sasuke menduga pihak kerajaan berusaha menjilatnya dan membodohi masyarakat agar melupakan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan memberikan beasiswa kepada Sasuke. Dengan cara berbaik hati kepada Sasuke agar dia diam dan tidak mengungkit kejadian tragis tersebut.

Mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Aku hubungi lagi nanti," Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon, lalu berjalan menuju sosok yang bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. Menariknya hingga keluar dan menyeretnya hingga berada di bawah lampu. Jika tidak mencari tempat terang, itu seperti tindak kejahatan dan pasti orang yang lewat akan mengira bahwa Sasuke berbuat senonoh di kegelapan.

"Bisa tidak untuk tidak kasar menarikku, orang akan mengira aku ini kriminal," ucap Sakura kesal karena penyamarannya sebagai menyuntit terbongkar.

"Kau mencurigakan, sudah selarut ini kenapa anak sekolah berkeliaran."

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saja muram dan menunduk. Sasuke menyesal telah menariknya dengan paksa seketika itu juga. Dia tidak tahu siapa gadis ini. Sakura termasuk kecil untuk gadis seusianya. Dan melihat tatapan sedihnya, Sasuke merasa iba. Menghela napas panjang. Semoga ini bukan kesalahan.

"Di mana rumahmu, aku antar, jika tidak aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor polisi terdekat," kata Sasuke.

Raut wajah Sakura mendadak berubah menjadi wajah ketakutan. Dia mundur satu langkah berusaha menjaga jarak yang aman dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin pulang. Sasori pasti marah besar kepadanya. Sudah lebih dari lima jam dia kabur, dan selama lima jam itu pula Sakura merasakan kesenangan dan kedamaian. Oh tidak, bagaimana dengan Karin? Jika Sakura pulang sekarang, kakaknya itu akan memukul Karin habis-habisan. Sasori tidak pernah memukul Sakura. Namun, karena mengetahui Sakura berhati besar dan menyayangi orang-orang di sekitarnya, maka Sasori menyiksa Sakura dengan menghajar orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut kakak?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Sasuke mendengarnya terkejut. Persetan dengan gadis ini. Dia berbalik badan, berniat meninggalkan Sakura. Tetapi sebelum langkah semakin menjauh, geraknya tertahan oleh dua tangan yang menarik lengannya.

"Kumohon, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Orangtuaku tidak pernah di rumah dan kakakku selalu main pukul. Kumohon jangan lapor polisi! Aku tidak ingin pulang!" teriak Sakura. Sekali lagi dengan alasan yang tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Menatap Sasuke dengan memelas berusaha meyakinkan pria itu untuk membantunya.

Sasuke mendengus. Diabaikannya keluhan Sakura. Kembali berjalan dengan tangan Sakura yang masih memegang lengannya.

"Kumohon tolong aku!" teriaknya lebih keras. Ini sudah larut. Para penghuni rumah di sekitar jalan itu akan merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Sakura. Sasuke tidak ingin membuat masalah. Membalikkan tubuh dan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu kencang, dia berkata, "Dengar. Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Lebih baik kau ke panti sosial atau melaporkan kakakmu ke kantor polisi."

Tidak, hukum tidak akan pernah menyetuh kakaknya. Sakura kembali berteriak memohon kepada Sasuke untuk membantunya.

Dengan cepat dibekapnya mulut Sakura dengan tangannya, Sasuke sungguh tidak main-main. Dia tidak ingin membuat keributan. Sakura meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Memukul-mukul dada Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara baru terdengar. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh tinggi kurus, berambut hitam panjang menenteng tas belanja. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita paruh baya itu. Cengkraman tangan Sasuke melemah dan akhirnya melepaskan Sakura.

Melihat kesempatan bagus, segera Sakura lari mendekati wanita paruh baya itu. Bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Bibi, tolong aku. Aku diusir dari rumah karena pacarku itu. Dan sekarang dia tidak mau bertanggungjawab!" ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk Sasuke sebagai pacarnya dan mencari perlindungan.

Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus berhasil membujuk pria itu untuk menampungnya sementara. Dia adalah pria baik. Terbukti saat membelikan Sakura ramen tadi, pria itu tidak menuntut imbalan sama sekali. Daripada Sakura harus terkatung-katung di jalanan, dia percaya bahwa dengan bersama Sasuke dia akan aman.

Wanita paruh baya itu terheran-heran. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandang pria yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini, Ibu."

...

...

...

* * *

Awalnya saya ingin membuat cerita yang sederhana dan manis, tapi di bagian selanjutnya entah kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap.

Drama banget ya, saya sendiri terkejut ini selesai diketik dalam waktu empat jam. Oh, jika kamu membaca fanfiksi ini sampai selesai, bagaimana dengan meluangkan waktu satu menit untuk memberi _review_? Berikan pendapat, kritik, atau keluh kesah hidup juga boleh. Empat jam _versus_ satu menit, tidak keberatan bukan?

See you next week.

Liebe Grüße,  
Fu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Brengsek_.

Ia kehilangan jejak _._

Umpatan demi umpatan ia gumamkan sembari mengacak-acak rambut merah menyalanya. Orang itu sungguh yakin bahwa Sakura ada di kedai ramen ini. Salah satu bawahannya tidak sengaja melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Memastikan apakah itu orang yang ia cari atau bukan, tangan kanannya itu segera mengambil sebuah foto dan mengirimkannya melalui jalur pesan pribadi yang tidak dapat dilacak oleh pihak kerajaan. Ia harus segera menghabisi gadis itu sebelum gadis itu menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Ia masih mempunyai waktu tujuh bulan sebelum itu. Perundang-undangan mengatur bahwa seorang putri akan dijodohkan saat ia berusia delapan belas tahun. Itu adalah aturan yang tidak bisa diubah oleh siapapun, bahkan Raja Kizashi sendiri. Jika Sakura telah mengikat sebuah ikatan dengan orang yang mempunyai kekuatan politik besar—kemungkinan Putra Mahkota Gaara dari Suna—maka rencana ini sama saja bunuh diri dan mendeklarasikan perang. Ia akan dihukum mati.

Ini adalah rekor pelarian Sakura terlama. Sebuah kesempatan besar untuk menghabisi nyawa gadis tersebut. Jika ia berhasil melakukannya, ia akan mempunyai hidup yang nyaman. Harta, kekuasaan, kebebasan akan ia peroleh. Namun yang terpenting adalah keselamatan dirinya dan juga keluarganya. Sudah dipastikan ia kebal akan hukum, para pemegang hukum di atas sana akan melindunginya. Demi sebuah monarki dengan idealisme mereka sendiri, mereka mempermainkan hukum.

Menghela napas panjang, ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan kembali ke istana secara diam-diam. Kembali merencanakan langkah selanjutnya untuk bertemu tangan kanannya itu besok pagi.

* * *

…

…

…

 _ **ran away princess**_

 _part ii_

…

…

…

…

 _I was cold, homeless and alone_

 _Before you came I was only one of these stones._

…

…

…

* * *

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu kecil di rumah susun Sasuke. Semua tentang rumah susun ini terkesan serba kecil dan minimalis. Barang-barang yang ada juga hanya hal yang paling esensial di rumah.

Sakura duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih tulang. Bantalan duduknya sudah tidak empuk lagi sebagaimana sofa pada umumnya. Sesekali dia menggerakkan bokongnya karena merasa sedikit kaku dan itu membantu memperlancar aliran darah di dalam tubuhnya. Dia sangat gugup dan canggung. Kejadian sebelumnya sangatlah memalukan. Sungguh, dia tidak menduga bahwa wanita paruh baya yang dijadikan benteng perlindungan adalah ibu dari Sasuke.

Rasanya hari ini dia ingin mati saja karena tidak kuat menahan malu. Dan _oh_ , wajah Sakura memerah melihat ekspresi Mikoto—ibu Sasuke—yang sepertinya menahan tawanya setelah Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

"Jadi, kau tidak punya tempat tinggal, Nak?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura mengangguk. Dilihat dari penampilan Mikoto, dia adalah orang baik. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. "Jika tidak keberatan, bisa kau ceritakan sedikit mengapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Sakura kembali menceritakan hal yang tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan. Dia sedikit terkejut karena ibu dan anak ini tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Lagi, banyak anak gadis di negeri ini yang dengan sengaja mewarnai rambut mereka dengan warna merah muda agar terlihat seperti putri mahkota. Sejak Sakura pertama kali dikenalkan ke publik, _pink haired effect_ menjadi tren di dunia. Tentunya kegelisahan Sakura tidak berarti saat ini. Dia hanya berdoa semoga saja mereka mau menerima Sakura, dia akan pergi sebelum pihak kerajaan mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya sehingga kedua orang baik ini dapat terhindar dari masalah.

 _Maafkan aku_ , Sakura berniat hanya malam ini saja merepotkan keluarga kecil ini. Esok sebelum fajar, dia harus segera pergi ke stasiun. Dia akan kabur ke Oto atau Suna.

"Karena ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kau menginap di sini, Nak," ucap Mikoto.

Sakura mengangguk dengan tersipu malu. Dia tersenyum senang. Sungguh sangat berterimakasih kepada Mikoto.

Melihat senyum Sakura, wanita paruh baya tersebut berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, "Aku ambilkan pakaian ganti."

Rasa hangat menyeruak di dalam hati Sakura. Jika saja ia mempunyai ibu selembut wanita ini, mungkin saja ia akan betah tinggal di istana dan berkelakuan baik. Sejak ia kecil ibu Sakura—Ratu Mebuki selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ibunya memeluknya. Sakura merasa seumur hidup ia belum pernah merasakan pelukan dari ibunya. Sakura sedikit iri dengan Sasori. Walau mereka adalah keluarga kerajaan, tetap saja dulu sebagai anak-anak ia seperti anak lain pada umumnya. Selalu mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dan pengakuan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia sering melihat Sasori dipeluk dan bangga-banggakan oleh ibunya. Perbedaan kasih yang diberikan semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Sasori terpaksa menanggalkan posisinya sebagai putra mahkota. Sejak saat itu Sakura semakin jarang bertemu dengan Mebuki. Saat makan malam bersama hanya kebisuan yang ia dapat. Barang senyum kecil ataupun sapaan belum tentu ia peroleh ketika mereka bertemu. Para pengasuh Sakura mengatakan bahwa Ratu Mebuki melakukan itu—hal dingin tersebut— adalah untuk membuat Sakura menjadi pribadi yang kuat, karena nanti Sakura akan menjadi ratu di kemudian hari.

 _Bukan, bukan karena itu_ , Sakura ingin berteriak. Ada hal lain yang ibunya sembunyikan.

Sasuke melihat raut wajah Sakura yang beberapa menit lalu tersipu bahagia. Namun sekarang terlihat akan meledak dengan sebuah emosi yang Sasuke paham betul itu adalah kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan kecemburuan. Sasuke terlatih membaca bahasa tubuh orang lain. Saat Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke terdiam, berusaha membaca lebih bahasa tubuh gadis itu. Lagi, raut wajah itu berubah. Kini Sakura tersenyum lebar tapi canggung kepada Sasuke.

 _Gadis gila._

Sasuke berpamitan untuk membersihkan dirinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Mikoto segera kembali dengan membawa satu setel pakaian ganti untuk Sakura. Bersama-sama mereka memulai menutup hari yang melelahkan tersebut.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sakura terbaring di sebuah _futon_ tipis di samping Mikoto. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena kondisi tempat ini, melainkan ada sesuatu yang terus menghantui kepalanya. Tentang Sasori, kakaknya. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Bahkan ia yakin Sasori juga menyayanginya—sangat menyayanginya. Namun akhir-akhir ini ada sebuah kegelisahan yang tersirat di wajah kakaknya tersebut. Menghantui Sasori hingga membuatnya harus minum obat penenang lebih dari biasanya. Atau bahkan saat ia menemui Sasori di kediamannya, kakaknya tersebut sedang mabuk berat.

Fajar sudah hampir datang dan ia sama sekali belum tidur. Tidak ada gunanya terus berbaring berusaha untuk tidur. Sakura bangkit dan beranjak dari _futon_ tersebut, namun setelahnya ia mendengar suara Mikoto memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin ke kamar kecil," ucap Sakura. Mikoto mengangguk dan ikut beranjak, karena sudah pagi lebih baik lekas memulai hari. Tidak ada gunanya bermalas-malasan, banyak pekerjaan menantinya.

Menuju ke kamar mandi kecil di ujung lorong, Sakura dengan perlahan memperhatikan rumah kecil tersebut. Ada aura berbeda dengan rumah ini. Perbedaan sangat dratis yang membuat rasa nyeri seperti jatuh ke perutnya. Rumah ini kecil namun penuh dengan sentuhan hangat sebuah keluarga—semua tertata cukup rapi. Setiap sudut ruangannya mewakili pribadi pemilik rumah. Sebuah lemari kaca penuh dengan piala, vas bunga lili putih kecil di meja, sebuah kipas angin di samping televisi kecil, dan dua kursi mengampit meja makan di samping dapur. Semua perabotan mempunyai fungsi. Tidak seperti di kediamannya, banyak sekali perabotan yang dipajang hanya untuk pajangan atau sekadar mengatasnamakan seni desain. Contohnya, seperti beberapa set sofa yang ada di kediamannya. Dalam hitungan bulan, belum tentu ada yang duduk di sofa-sofa tersebut, namun pelayan tetap saja membersihkannya setiap hari. Hal yang tidak berguna dan sia-sia.

Jika diberi kesempatan untuk bermimpi, Sakura ingin tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil. Sering ia membayangkan terlahir sebagai rakyat biasa. Tinggal di rumah mungil, tidur dalam satu ruangan bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya. Semua dalam rengkuhan hangat sebuah keluarga. Bersama memasak makanan, membersihkan rumah, dan mungkin ikut bekerja paruh waktu. Semua terlihat begitu bermakna. Bekerja untuk menghidupi diri sendiri dan keluarga. Bertanggungjawab atas semua aspek di dalam hidupnya dengan apa yang ia hasilkan. Tidak seperti sekarang, Sakura dan keluarga kerajaan lainnya hidup dari pajak rakyatnya.

Sejatinya mereka adalah pelayan yang harus mengayomi rakyatnya, bukan sebaliknya.

Konoha dan Suna adalah dua negara berbentuk monarki absolut yang tersisa hingga saat ini. Dalam beberapa dekade terakhir, banyak negara yang mengubah bentuk pemerintahan dan negaranya seperti menjadi demokrasi dan republik. Monarki hanya menjadi sebuah simbolisasi saja, semua laju pemerintahan diserahkan kepada pilihan rakyat. Rakyat yang bersuara, karena bentuk pemerintahan monarki absolut sangat rentan terhadap korupsi, penyelewengan kekuasaan dan segala hal yang mengikutinya.

Uang saku dan tunjangan tidak masuk akal diterima Sakura setiap bulannya. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk dibelanjakan apa lagi uang tersebut. Pakaian sudah ia dapatkan secara gratis dari perancang busana ternama kelas dunia. Rasa bersalah menggerogotinya, karena ia tahu bahwa uang yang setiap bulan mengalir ke dalam rekeningnya adalah uang pajak yang dibayarkan rakyatnya dengan kerja keras.

Seperti keluarga kecil ini, mereka bekerja keras untuk hidup mereka dan hidup keluarga kerajaan karena mereka juga membayar pajak. Sakura bersumpah suatu saat nanti, ia akan membalas kebaikan keluarga kecil ini dengan uangnya sendiri. Bayangan menjadi orang nomor satu di Konoha tidaklah secerah yang orang pikirkan. Beberapa kali Sakura membayangkan dirinya menduduki tahta, tentang bagaimana dirinya menjadi ratu yang memerintah seluruh rakyatnya, tentang dirinya yang membuat Konoha lebih makmur.

Tidak, bayangan Sakura tidak sampai sejauh itu. Ada sebuah titik gelap di masa depan yang tidak bisa ia lewati. Seolah memang ia tidak diizinkan untuk membayangkannya karena hidupnya tidak akan sejauh itu. Kecemasan yang datang dari alam bawah sadarnya. Hal tersebut terus menghantuinya padahal usianya masih sangat belia.

"Jangan melamun saat berjalan."

Sakura terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya saat wajahnya hampir saja terbentur dada bidang Sasuke. Hampir. Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi yang bersiap ke kampus dan bekerja, memulai harinya. Aroma maskulin kayu manis dan cokelat tercium darinya. Sakura mendongak dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari oniks kembar tersebut. Seolah tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam yang membuat rasa penasaran ada apa di baliknya.

Waktu seolah terhenti. Kerancuan dan kegelisahan yang Sakura rasakan menghilang begitu saja.

Jika saja ia dapat terus berada dalam waktu yang terhenti tersebut. Namun, sayangnya itu hanyalah sebuah pikiran tidak realistis.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menutup kedua mata Sakura dengan halus. "Aku sudah selesai," ucapnya. Lalu Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih mematung di depan kamar mandi.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di depannya.

 _Bodoh_ , _apa yang baru saja aku lakukan_.

Ia memandang tangan kanannya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menyentuh Sakura. Ia tidak menyadari tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh gadis itu. Tangan itu bergerak sendiri seolah ingin meraih hijau emerald yang turut menariknya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kulit gadis itu sangatlah lembut, jauh lebih lembut dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Atau saat mata emerald kembar itu tertutup mengikuti saat tangannya mendekat. Setidaknya tiga detik tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya, selama tiga detik itu pula waktu berhenti di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Dari ujung mata Sakura, Sasuke merasakan basah air yang membasahi telapak tangannya. Gadis itu hampir menangis karena lamunannya.

 _Tuhan_ , bajingan macam apa dia saat berpikir untuk tidak menolong gadis yang tidak berdaya semalam.

Mengembuskan napas pelan, Sasuke meraih tas kuliahnya di sudut meja belajar. Kemudian keluar untuk berpamitan dengan ibunya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia urus sebelum ke kampus. Ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Sasuke sungguh kenal orang tersebut, terlambat satu menit saja ia akan mengamuk dan berteriak-teriak. Hal terakhir yang Sasuke inginkan adalah menarik perhatian publik.

Saat Sasuke hendak berpamitan pada ibunya, Sasuke menyadari ada hal yang aneh dari ibunya. Mikoto sedang duduk di kursi dapur. Tangan wanita paruh baya itu memijat pelipis matanya.

"Ibu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mikoto. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Digoyangkannya perlahan bahu ibunya tersebut sembari memanggilnya. "Ibu baik-baik saja?"

Mikoto mendongak dan menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan lelah. Hari belum dimulai namun tubuhnya berontak dan sangat kelelahan. Dia merasa pusing dan sangat lemas.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa, hanya pusing sedikit," jawab Mikoto. Senyum hangat tidak absen dari wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak percaya perkataan ibunya tersebut. Jelas ini lebih dari sekadar pusing. Hal tersebut tidak pernah menghentikan aktivitas Mikoto sebelumnya. "Aku bisa izin tidak masuk untuk menemani Ibu."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Nak. Kau harus tetap kuliah. Lalu kenapa pagi sekali sudah siap?"

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku urus sebelum ke kampus. Tapi hal tersebut bisa menunggu. Ibu lebih penting."

Saat ini, keluarga yang dimiliki Sasuke hanyalah ibunya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk ibunya karena ia lebih penting dari segalanya.

"Duduklah, Sasuke."

Tanpa bicara lebih lanjut, Sasuke menuruti permintaan ibunya. Ditariknya sebuah kursi di hadapan ibunya.

"Tentang rencanamu setelah lulus kuliah, bagaimana?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mempunyai sebuah rencana setelah lulus kuliah. Namun, rencana tersebut tidak ada hubungannya dengan Konoha. Ia ingin pergi dari negara ini. Tidak ada kontrak atau perjanjian yang mengharuskan Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha atau menjadi bagian dari pasukan pengaman kerajaan setelah ia lulus, walau ia telah diberi beasiswa oleh negara. Ada satu negara yang Sasuke pikirkan, yaitu Oto. Ibunya berasal dari Oto. Pasti tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan izin tinggal kembali di Oto. Dan jika itu diperlukan, Sasuke tidak akan menemukan masalah yang berarti jika ia ingin pindah kewarganegaraan.

Walau Mikoto tidak pernah mengatakannya, Sasuke sadar betul ibunya tidak ingin tinggal di Konoha. Semua luka dan kepedihan mereka dapatkan di negera ini. Mungkin Mikoto tidak pernah menyinggung tentang ketidaknyamanannya tinggal di negara yang merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang dikasihinya adalah karena Sasuke. Demi pendidikan Sasuke, karena kuliah di universitas ternama merupakan hal yang tidak mudah dan murah.

"Apa ibu ingin pulang?"

Raut wajah Mikoto berubah terkejut. Wanita paruh baya tersebut terdiam. Menelisir maksud dari pertanyaan putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Walau jauh di dalam hatinya Mikoto sudah begitu mengerti.

"Ibu sudah di rumah."

"Bukan itu…"

Sanggahan Sasuke terhenti oleh Mikoto, "Nak, tinggal di Konoha atau Oto sama saja, asal ibu bisa melihatmu, ibu sudah di _rumah_."

Dulu, saat mereka tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, tidak sekali pun ibunya mengeluh. Bagi Mikoto, _rumah_ adalah tempat anaknya berada.

Ia tersenyum tipis penuh pengertian.

"Tapi dia tidak mempunyai _rumah untuk pulang_."

Sasuke mengerang tidak percaya. Ia tahu siapa orang yang ibunya itu maksud.

"Kita pernah merasakannya, Sasuke. Pikirkan baik-baik."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, suara air mendidih dari teko mulai nyaring terdengar, namun Mikoto tidak segera beranjak mematikan kompor. Perlahan wanita paruh baya tersebut mencoba beranjak dari kursi, namun kembali jatuh.

"Ibu? Aku tidak akan berangkat kuliah hari ini."

"Sasuke," ucap Mikoto memperingatkan Sasuke. "Ini hanya kelelahan."

Mereka tidak pernah berdebat serius. Namun hal ini adalah hal yang penting. Bagi Sasuke, tidak bisakah ibunya tersebut menurut dan membiarkan anaknya menjaganya. Bagi Mikoto, ini bukanlah hal besar dan tidak cukup berarti untuk membuat Sasuke bolos kuliah. Walau dalam cara yang berbeda, sebenarnya ibu dan anak itu sama-sama keras kepala.

"Aku bisa menjaga Bibi Mikoto."

Sasuke menoleh melihat Sakura yang sudah selesai mandi. Gadis tersebut kembali mengenakan pakaian yang dikenakan kemarin. Sasuke menimbang-nimbang apa itu adalah hal yang bijak untuk mempercayai bocah tersebut.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Dengar? Ada Sakura. Kau tidak perlu membolos, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap ibunya, kemudian menyerah. Ia sudah hampir terlambat. Ia kemudian berpamitan pada Mikoto dan berjalan melewati Sakura sembari menepuk pundaknya.

Sakura mengerti apa maksud dari tepukan Sasuke tersebut. Pria itu mempercayai Sakura untuk menjaga ibunya, setidaknya sampai ibunya membaik dan ia pulang. Sakura melihat Sasuke menghilang di ujung ke ruang utama, kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Ia menghela napas lega. Ia sangat gugup karena kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Sungguh, Sakura tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke saat pria itu menutup matanya. Apa karena ia kepergok menangis, atau karena tidak nyaman ditatap. Ia hanya bisa berharap tidak ada salah paham. Hal itu akan membuat suasana menjadi aneh dan semakin tidak nyaman.

Lebih baik hari ini segera berakhir. Sakura kemudian mendekati Mikoto, namun sebelumnya ia mematikan kompor yang masih menyala. Sasuke mungkin lupa mematikannya dan Mikoto terlalu lemah untuk bergerak mematikannya. Melihat terdapat tiga cangkir berisi teh di meja, Sakura segera menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cangkir dan meletakkan satu cangkir lainnya di tempat mencuci piring.

"Apa Bibi Mikoto suka teh manis? Berapa sendok gulanya?"

"Satu saja, Nak. Bibi tidak bisa mengkonsumsi banyak gula."

Sakura mengangguk dan segera menuangkan satu sendok gula ke cangkir Mikoto dan dua sendok untuk dirinya.

"Apa Bibi Mikoto mempunyai obat?" tanya Sakura. Mikoto mengangguk dan menunjuk ke kabinet paling atas di sudut kiri. Sakura membuka kabinet tersebut, ia menemukan beberapa vitamin dan obat-obatan komersil yang sebagian besar hanya tinggal botol kosong. Karena tidak mengetahui obat yang mana, Sakura mengambil semuanya dan meletakkan botol-botol obat tersebut di meja di hadapan Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum berterimakasih. Pagi itu segera berlalu, semuanya segera membaik. Satu demi satu.

…

…

…

…

…

Matahari musim panas sudah sangat tinggi. Setelah membantu Mikoto berbaring di kamarnya. Sakura tidak mempunyai hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ia duduk di depan televisi sembari melihat berita. Tidak ada berita tentang dirinya sama sekali. Entah Sakura tidak tahu perasaan apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan. Senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bebas, atau sedih menyetahui tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Lalu, Mikoto juga tidak menanyakan padanya apa rencana Sakura selanjutnya. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur karena itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Mengembuskan napas keras, Sakura mematikan televisi tersebut. Tidak ada gunanya lama-lama melihat acara yang tidak bermanfaat. Semua acara di televisi tersebut hanyalah acara _reality show_ atau opera sabun, tentu karena masih siang dan kebanyakan pada jam-jam seperti ini hanya ibu rumah tangga yang menontonnya.

Melihat ke sekeliling, pandangan Sakura terhenti pada beberapa botol kosong obat dan vitamin di meja. Ia beranjak dan mengambil beberapa botol kosong tersebut. Membaca label yang tertera pada setiap botol dengan seksama.

Mungkin memang ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sakura melihat harga tiket kereta di mesin untuk membeli tiket secara mandiri. Uang yang tersisa hanyalah sepuluh ribu ryo. Ia terlalu bersemangat saat membeli vitamin dan obat tadi. Uang bukanlah sebuah masalah, membelikan vitamin dan obat yang telah habis merupakan hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Sakura yakin Mikoto maupun Sasuke tidak akan menerima imbalan berupa uang. Harga sebuah tiket kereta ke Oto paling murah adalah tujuh puluh ribu ryo, sedangkan Suna adalah enam puluh ribu ryo. Itu adalah tarif pelajar.

Alternatif lainnya adalah menggunakan bus. Sepuluh ribu ryo akan membawanya ke Suna. Memastikan tidak ada yang mengenalinya, Sakura menunduk berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat.

Cuaca berubah begitu cepat. Awan mendung terlihat menutupi sinar matahari. Hari menjadi semakin gelap. Sakura berjalan lebih cepat. Ia merasakan ini merupakan pertanda sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Bus menuju Suna datang beberapa menit setelah Sakura sampai di halte. Segera Sakura masuk naik ke dalam bus. Kepalanya masih menunduk karena takut ada orang yang mengenalinya. Mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang di samping jendela. Ia sangat lelah. Kepalanya menempel pada kaca jendela. Pandangannya melihat keluar, melihat jalanan Konoha yang akan memulai kehidupan malamnya. Lampu-lampu mulai menerangi jalan. Beberapa toko mulai tutup namun ada pula yang bersiap buka. Di sepanjang trotoar, ia melihat banyak orang berjalan. Mereka adalah orang biasa, bukan seperti dirinya. Mungkin mereka berjalan pulang ke rumah setelah seharian bekerja, pulang menuju keluarga mereka. Atau mungkin mereka baru saja pergi dari rumah, pergi keluar untuk menemui teman atau kekasih hati mereka. Mereka bebas pulang dan pergi, menentukan ke mana kaki mereka melangkah. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat mereka, ada kedamaian kecil yang ia rasakan. Karena kedamaian kecil itu, kali ini Sakura tidak berani berandai dan bermimpi.

Kemudian tetes hujan pertama terlihat. Konoha diguyur hujan. Namun, tetesan air dari langit itu bukanlah satu-satunya air yang terjatuh, pipi Sakura basah karena air matanya yang menetes.

Memejamkan mata, rasa lelah yang hebat mengantarkannya menuju alam mimpi.

…

…

…

…

Tiba-tiba saja bus tersebut berhenti, membuat Sakura terbangun. Jam digital di bus tersebut menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sudah empat jam perjalanan dan itu berarti ia telah hampir sampai di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Hanya ada enam orang penumpang di dalam bus tersebut. Mereka semua tersentak kaget dan berdiri berusaha melihat ke arah depan, mengapa supir bus tersebut berhenti menginjak pedal rem mendadak. Sakura juga turut berdiri melihat ke depan. Supir bus tersebut sepertinya marah-marah pada seseorang. Semakin penasaran, Sakura dan para penumpang lainnya berusaha melihat dengan siapa supir bus berbicara. Di depan bus tersebut, berhenti sebuah mobil hitam dengan tipe yang begitu Sakura kenal. Lalu empat orang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba, salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menembakkannya pada kedua ban depan bus tersebut. Semua orang di dalam bus tersebut berteriak panik.

Sakura membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, ia harus lari. Firasatnya mengatakan orang-orang tersebut tidak mempunyai niat baik. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Setelah beberapa detik yang serasa lama sekali, akhirnya Sakura dapat bergerak mundur satu langkah. Lalu dua langkah dan ia segera menuju pintu bus belakang. Ia lari dengan cepat, sangat cepat hingga ia tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar orang-orang berteriak. Namun detik kemudian terdengar suara tembakan sebuah peluru.

Hening.

Jantung Sakura semakin cepat berdetak. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ada orang yang berani menembakkan senjata api di dekatnya. Dan Sakura sadar bahwa ini bukan main-main. Orang-orang itu akan membunuhnya. Ia terus berlari hingga kakinya menepak pada trotoar, di ujung depan ia melihat sebuah gang kecil. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang panik saat ia melihat Sakura. Para pria berpakaian serba hitam yang mengejarnya membawa senjata api menahan tembakan mereka di antara kerumunan orang. Sakura takut jika ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, maka hidupnya akan berakhir. Sakura memasuki gang kecil tersebut. Ternyata gang kecil tersebut merupakan awal dari gang-gang tikus lainnya. Ia sadar betul jika beberapa dari gang tersebut adalah jalan buntu. Presentase untuknya selamat semakin menipis. Gang kecil utama memperlihatkan sebuah jalan buntu di ujungnya. Namun, ada beberapa cabang gang lain, melihat ke belakang, Sakura mulai mendengar derap langkah cepat.

Ia segera berlari berbelok mengambil belokan gang pertama di dekatnya. Napas Sakura tercekit di tenggorokannya. Di hadapannya adalah jalan buntu.

Tergesa-gesa, ia berbalik.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan meraihnya dan membekap mulutnya. Sakura merasakan besi dingin dari sebuah pistol menempel di pelipisnya.

Ia sudah tertangkap. Ini sudah berakhir. Sakura akan mati di gang gelap dan sempit ini. Tidak ada orang yang akan menemaninya. Ia akan mati sendiri. Air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia sangat takut dan gemetar. Tubuhnya mati rasa, menunggu peluru melesat menembus kepalanya.

Seumur hidup Sakura selalu merasakan kesepian. Ia selalu sendiri, seolah hidup sendiri. Kini ia akan mati sendiri. Sakura memejamkan matanya, hati kecilnya sudah pasrah. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman baginya. Hukuman karena tidak bersyukur untuk setiap napas yang ia hirup setiap detiknya.

Suara derap langkah terhenti di hadapannya. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi sudah berhasil menangkapnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak berpikir kau akan mati saat ini."

Suara yang Sakura kenal terdengar dari orang yang membekapnya. Rasa dingin besi di pelipisnya hilang. Tangan kiri orang tersebut yang membekap mulutnya kencang kini mulai melemah, tapi belum melepaskannya. Lalu tangan kanan yang memegang sebuah pistol terulur ke depan, mengarahkan senjata api tersebut ke empat orang di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menang melawan kami sendirian?" ucap salah seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Kau yakin?"

Para pria tersebut terlihat kebingungan. Mereka mengarahkan senjata api mereka masing-masing ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Satu detik kemudian terdengar mereka berempat tersungkur jatuh, setelah beberapa pukulan keras mendarat di tekuk leher mereka dengan cepat.

"Ups," ucap Suigetsu lalu terkekeh.

Sasuke melepaskan Sakura, namun karena adrenalin yang masih terpacu kencang, membuat kedua kaki Sakura lemas. Gadis tersebut tertunduk jatuh. Akhirnya ia bisa menghirup napas yang seolah tidak ia lakukan dalam waktu yang lama. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan gemetar yang belum dapat ia kendalikan. Dan lagi, tangis airmatanya yang kini mengalir membasahi pipinya.

…

…

…

…

Mereka duduk di sebuat bangku kayu di pinggir sungai yang terletak lima kilometer dari perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Tangan Sakura memegang sekaleng soda yang ia genggam erat, seakan hidupnya bergantung pada kaleng soda tersebut.

Sasuke hanya terdiam duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk menenangkan bocah yang baru saja terhindar dari pintu maut. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka terdiam, dan Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Setelah pertemuan kecilnya tadi pagi sebelum kuliah dan sebuah permintaan yang diberikan pada Sasuke, ia telah mengetahui identitas Sakura sebenarnya. Namun, untuk saat ini Sasuke tidak akan terlalu menekan masalah ini lebih lanjut. Jika ia bertindak sekarang, itu terlalu gegabah. Tindakan yang terlalu cepat dilakukan tanpa perencanaan terlalu beresiko.

Pandangan Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang beranjak berdiri. Kepala gadis itu menunduk dan kemudian menatap Sasuke. Memperlihatkan hijau emerald yang begitu unik bagi Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura pelan sembari membungkuk lurus, "aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa kau mempunyai senjata api atau berada di gang tersebut."

Suara gadis itu terlihat begitu tersesat dan kesepian.

Mengusap air mata yang kembali menetes dari emerald kembarnya, Sakura tersenyum kecil menatap Sasuke. "Kau pasti juga sudah sadar siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kita kembali ke jalan kita masing-masing. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu. Suatu saat, aku akan membalas kebaikanmu dan ibumu."

Sakura kembali membungkuk sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih dan hormat. Kali ini, senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama bahasa tubuh gadis tersebut. Senyuman Sakura memang tulus, tapi dengan mata berkaca-kacanya membuat Sasuke gelisah. Sasuke ingat percakapannya dengan ibunya tadi pagi sebelum ia pergi dari rumah.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sasuke singkat. Samar pupil gadis berambut merah muda tersebut membulat terkejut.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak mempunyai tempat pulang dan tujuan berikutnya. Ia hanya ingin lari dari semuanya. Istana mungkin tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan, tapi tempat itu bukan rumah. Bukan tempat untuk berpulang. Istana hanya sebuah bangunan mewah, yang mana di sana ada keluarga kerajaan. Namun, Sakura tidak merasakan bahwa mereka adalah keluarganya. Mereka bukan orang-orang tempat Sakura berpulang. Karena rumah lebih dari sekadar orang-orang yang saling mempunyai ikatan darah yang mengisinya.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam rentan waktu yang singkat Sakura kembali dikejutkan oleh tindakan Sasuke. Pria tersebut meraih tangannya.

Kalimat yang tidak terduga keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dua kata yang mampu mengembuskan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Memberikan bayangan kecil tentang hidup. Sasuke menarik tangannya dan berjalan dengan langkah pasti, menuju sebuah tempat yang mungkin hanya dapat Sakura impikan sebelumnya.

"Kita pulang."

…

…

…

…

 _ **bersambung…**_

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Di sini Sakura masih remaja, jadi segala kelabilan emosi yang ada pada dirinya saya buat sewajar mungkin. Kalaupun ada sifat dewasa ( _super ego_ ), pasti ada saatnya sisi kelabilan ( _id_ ) tersebut akan menyeruak ke luar ( _ego_ ) jika dihadapkan pada situasi yang mengancam jiwanya.

Bagian kedua ini sulit ditulis, saya hampir saja menyerah (ini alasan kenapa lama _update_ , selain karena sibuk bekerja). Tapi melihat banyak respon positif dari kalian, saya kembali mencobanya.

Lalu, yang tanya akun wattpad (saya tidak menggunakannya) dan sosial media (hanya ada Instagram yang berisi lukisan dan Twitter yang jarang digunakan). Saya sudah empat tahun terakhir ini diet _smartphone_ , dan menjalani hidup lebih fokus pada kesadaran. Pada masa remaja saya benar-benar kecanduan _smartphone_ dan internet, bisa dikatakan jenuh tapi tidak bisa lepas. Sebagian besar waktu saya dulu habis di depan laptop atau ponsel. _Depression, anxiety, sleeping disorder, eating disorder_ , dan beberapa _disorder_ lainnya, saya pernah mengalaminya. Tapi itu sudah jadi masa lalu. _Alles wird perfekt._

Jaga diri kalian baik-baik.  
Best Regards,  
Fu.


End file.
